Appearance Problem
by Anisha Asakura
Summary: Sekuelnya Blue Feather Problem... Sudah masalah kawin, sekarang gosip enggak bener... Susahnya jadi korban B'GOS... Oneshot Peringatan: Yang belum baca Blue Feather Problem, JANGAN membaca fic ini!


**Appearance Problem**

Siang yang damai, tanggal 30 Spring, Claire ingin menunjukkan siapa suaminya pada seisi penduduk Mineral Town.

"Nah, sayang, kamu udah siap, kan?" tanya Claire.

"Eee... Claire..." sahut Griffin ragu. "Aku enggak tau apakah..."

"Enggak usah malu-malu! Yuk jalan-jalan sama-sama!" ajak Claire riang pada suami barunya.

"Tapi, Claire..."

Claire menarik Griffin keluar rumah Claire. Mereka bermaksud untuk menunjukkan siapa suami Claire.

Saat keluar, Gray, Saibara, Rick, dan Popuri kebetulan sedang ada diluar.

"Claire?!" Gray kaget. "Ini suamimu?!"

"Iya, hehehe..." Claire memegang erat tangan suaminya.

"Hoo... Anak muda memang senang yang tua-tua ya..." ledek Saibara.

"Enggak kok, !!" Claire menggeleng. "Griffin ini masih muda seperti cowok-cowok disini kok..."

"Ahaha, anak muda..." seru Saibara sambil masuk tokonya.

"Wah, salam kenal! Namaku Rick... Dan ini adikku, Popuri..." Rick memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Griffin," sahut Griffin memperkenalkan diri. "Mohon bantuannya."

"Sama-sama, Eee..."

"Panggil saja aku Griffin." jawab Griffin canggung. "Aku pemilik Blue Bar di Forget-Me-Not Valley."

"Wah! Aku paling suka minum pouch... Disana ada enggak?" tanya Gray semangat.

"Ada. Banyak malah. Datang saja ke tokoku malam-malam..." jelas Griffin. '.'

"Oh begitu..." Rick yang juga menggemari minum-minum langsung ceria. "Sampai juma pagi, Griffin!"

Setelah Claire dan Griffin pergi, mereka lalu pergi menuju Rose Square.

"Selamat siang, ibu-ibu!" ucap Claire riang. "Sesuai yang kujanjikan, aku membawa suamiku!"

Manna, Anna dan Sasha bengong melihat penampilan Griffin. Mereka lalu berbalik lagi.

"Eh, kalian udah liat?"

"Udah, udah."

"Ternayata biasa aja ya? Suaminya..."

"Iya, ternyata tampangnya aja enggak menjual!"

"_Miss_ Claire kayaknya udah salah liat, milih suami yang rendahan dan murah kayak gitu!"

"Petani memang seleranya rendahan, ya... Sukanya yang tua-tua!"

"Ternayata tebakan kita memang enggak salah, ya... Memang cowok rendahan..."

"Petani ini memang rendahan ya, sama seperti suaminya!"

Claire menunduk mendengar omelan-omelan ibu-ibu. Tangannya meremas tangan Griffin, mencoba untuk tidak menangis.

"Heh, ibu-ibu!" teriak Griffin, membuat para ibu berbalik. "Kalian boleh saja menjelek-jelekkan aku, tapi jangan sampai kalian berani menjelek-jelekkan istriku!"

"Griffin..."

"Boleh saja pekerjaannya petani, tapi tetap saja cinta takkan melarang kami untuk bersatu!" omel Griffin. "Kalian sendiri tidak mau kan, diledek istri anak perpus, istri manajer Supermarket dan istri tukang jual wine?"

"Lho, kok kamu..." Sasha kaget. "Kok kamu bisa tau..."

"Claire yang sering cerita tentang kalian." jelas Griffin. "Pokoknya siapapun yang membuat Claire sedih, pasti aku akan selalu bisa menghabisinya. Kalian beruntung, kalian perempuan, tapi kalau kalian laki-laki..." Griffin mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Kalian bisa saja kuhabisi sekarang..."

Para ibu langsung ngibrit.

"Griffin! Jangan!" Claire menarik tangan suaminya. "Jangan!"

"Tenang saja, sayang. Aku cuma memanas-manasi saja kok." jawab Griffin santai. "Lagipula, kamu takkan mungkin kubiarkan menghadapi gosip-gosip belaka sendirian kan?"

"Dasar..." Claire tertawa kecil. Dia memeluk Griffin.

--- Evening, Doug's Inn ---

"Selamat soreee!" sapa Kai, membawa koper.

"Selamat datang lagi, Kai!" Ann menyambut Kai. "Seperti biasa, tempat tidurmu sudah kurapikan."

"Hehehe... Eh ya, gimana kabar Claire?" tanya Kai.

"Baik-baik aja. Emang kenapa?" tanya Ann.

"Aku udah lama enggak main lagi ke rumahnya." sahut Kai semangat. "Habis rapi-rapi, main ke rumah Claire ah!"

--- Claire's Farm ---

"Nah, sayang, aku harus buka toko dulu, ya," Griffin mengecup kening Claire tanda dia akan pergi. "Aku akan pulang tengah malam."

"Hati-hati di jalan ya, Griffin." Claire memeluk suaminya. "Semoga tokomu penuh!"

"Pasti dong. Bye bye." Griffin keluar pertanian Claire sambil melambaikan tangan.

Claire membalas lambaian tangan Griffin sambil tersenyum. Setelah itu, Claire mengunci rumahnya.

"Oke, aku mandi ah..." Claire masuk ke kamar mandi lalu mandi. Setelah mandi, dia keluar dengan sehelai handuk menutupi badannya.

Tok tok tok tok tok

Terdengar ketukan di pintu rumahnya.

"Yaa... Tunggu sebentar..." Claire terburu-buru membuka pintu. Terlihat sesosok cowok berbandana ungu memasuki rumah Claire dengan linglung.

"Hei... Claire... Hik!" Kai memasuki rumah Claire. "Apa... Kabar... Hik! Aku pulang, sayaaang... Hik!"

"Kai...? Kamu mabuk, ya?" Claire panik. Gawat...

"Hehehe... Claire... Hik!" Kai memeluk Claire. "Claire enggak bakalan aku kasih ke siapapun... Hik! Pokoknya Claire itu buat aku... Hik!"

"Kai, apaan sih?! Jijik!!" Claire berusaha melepaskan diri. Tercium aroma alkohol dari mulut Kai. Pasti Kai abis minum champagne! "Lepasin aku!"

"Kamu pasti kesepian, hik, selalu tidur sendiri, hik, tanpa aku kan... Hik? Aku tau kamu kesepian kok, Hik...." Kai mendorong Claire ke tempat tidur. "Mau... Tidur bareng? Hik..."

Sejak kapan Kai jadi segenit ini?! "Kai, lepasin! Aku ini udah..."

"Aku tau kok, Claire... Hik, hik... Aku juga kesepian tanpa kamu koook... Hik..." Kai perlahan makin memeluk Claire erat.

"Kai, jangan..."

--- Blue Bar ----

"Kyaaa!" Muffy, pekerja _part-time_ Blue Bar teriak-teriak kaget karena bosnya dari tadi memecahkan gelas. "Griffin, kamu kenapa?"

"Enggak tau..." jawab Griffin resah. "Dari tadi perasaanku tak enak terus... Makanya dari tadi aku memecahkan gelas terus..."

"Enggak biasanya kamu kayak gini, Griffin," sahut Rock. "Udah, enggak usah khawatir! Claire enggak bakalan nakal kok!"

"Tapi..." Griffin terus merasa tak enak.

Muffy menepuk pundak Griffin. "Griffin, lebih baik kau pulang saja."

"Tapi, barnya..."

"Tenang saja, aku akan mengurusnya, meski sedikit demi sedikit yang bisa kulakukan..." sahut Muffy santai. "Pergilah,"

"Muffy..." Griffin menatap pekerjanya terharu. "Tolong ya..."

Griffin lalu bergegas pulang.

--- Back to Claire's Farm ---

"Claire, enggak usah takut... Sini aja... Hik..." Kai makin mendekati Claire.

"Enggaak!" teriak Claire berusaha menjauh. Tapi percuma, sekali menjauh, Kai makin mendekatinya.

"Sini...Enggak usah takut..."

"Enggak mau! Aku udah punya suami tau!!" teriak Claire berusaha melepaskan diri. Keringat mengalir dari keningnya.

"Aah... Claire bisa aja... Hik,... Suamimu itu aku.... Kan... Hik..." Kai yang masih mabuk mengelus leher Claire.

"Enggak! Suamiku itu bukan kamu!!" teriak Claire berusaha melepaskan diri.

Kai terkejut mendegarkan perkataan Claire. "Jangan bercanda ah... Hik..."

"Hah?" Claire sudah merasa lega, sudah bebas dari Kai.

Kai meraih Claire lagi. "Jangan ngibul ah... Satu-satunya suami kamu itu aku lho... Hik..."

"Enggak! Tolooong!" teriak Claire. "Tolong akuuuuu!!!!!"

"Dasar aneh... Hik, padahal suamimu kan aku... Hik!" Kai makin mendekati Claire.

"Enggak! Tolong aku! Seseorang, tolong aku! TOLOOOONGG!"

BRAKK

Sekilas terdengar suara pintu terbuka, dan Griffin memasuki rumah Claire. Sekilas lagi, terlihat Griffin menarik Kai dan membantingnya ke dinding.

Claire mulai menangis.

"Griffin!! Berhenti!!" teriak Claire.

Griffin berhenti memukul Kai.

"Claire... Kamu enggak apa-apa, sayang...? Kok kamu pakai baju begini...? Nanti kamu masuk angin..." Griffin menghampiri Claire sambil memakaikan jaket yang dipakainya pada Claire. "Ditambah lagi... Dia ngapain disini...?"

"Entah... Kai datang kesini... Dia mabuk... Tau-tau dia datang ke sini..." perkataan Claire terbata-bata karena diikuti oleh isakan tangis.

"Jangan nangis, Claire..." Griffin mengelus rambut Claire pelan, sambil membantunya duduk di tempat tidur. "Aku akan membawa dia balik ke Inn. Aku takkan bilang apa-apa..."

"Makasih, Griffin..." Claire melap air matanya, ditemani dengan senyum yang mulai merekah di kedua pipinya yang masih memerah.

Setelah Griffin membawa Kai ke Doug's Inn, Griffin lalu tidur berdua dengan Claire. "Selamat tidur, sayang."

"Selamat tidur juga... Griffin..."

--- Next Morning ---

"Met pagi, Claire," Griffin menepuk-nepuk Claire. "Ayo sarapan,"

"Ngggh...." Claire bangun. "Sudah jam berapa...?"

"Jam 6 pagi. Yuk, sarapan dulu." Griffin melepas apron yang dipakainya. "Hari ini aku buat roti bakar."

Hihihi, lucu juga liat Griffin pakai apron, pikir Claire. Claire lalu bangun sambil melihat ke arah meja makan. Dua piring roti bakar, yang satu memakai selai cokelat, yang satu memakai selai strawberry, buat favorit Claire. Claire langsung duduk di depan piring roti bakar dengan selai strawberry.

"Nih, aku abis buat telur mata sapi," Griffin memberikan telur mata sapi matang ke piring Claire. "Makan yang banyak."

"Oke," Claire mengambil garpu dan menyendokkan telur mata sapi panas sedikit-sedikit. "Emm... Enak..."

"Hehehe..." Griffin tertawa sedikit. "Syukurlah kau sudah baikan lagi, sayang."

Claire tersenyum. Inilah sisi yang disukai Claire. Sisi penyanyang dan lembutnya Griffin.

Seusai Claire mandi, Griffin membuat kopi panas.

"Waah, baru buat kopi, ya? Hem, harum sekali.... Kamu memang jago buat minuman ya..." puji Claire, sesudah memakai _overall_-nya.

"Nih, aku buat dua gelas untuk kita. Lumayan untuk menyegarkan badan." Griffin memberikan segelas kopi panas.

"A... Anu, boleh pakai gula dikit, enggak? Aku enggak kuat minum-minum kopi pahit..." Claire memegang gelas kopinya agar gemetar, tak tahan dengan panasnya kopi.

"Boleh," jawab Griffin. "Kalau kamu mau, tambah aja krim,"

"Gula saja," jawab Claire.

Griffin menuangkan beberapa sendok gula putih ke kopi panas Claire. Lalu Griffin mengaduk kopi Claire.

"Emm... Enaak..." Claire mencicipi kopi panas hangat buatan Griffin.

"CLAIREEE!!!!" terdengar teriakan lantang di depan rumah Claire. Se... Semua penduduk Mineral Town ada di depan rumah Claire?!

"Claire, beneran suami kamu berantem ama Kai?!"

"Hah?!" Claire kaget.

"Kami dengar dari ibu-ibu, katanya Kai ditantang berantem ama Griffin, suamimu ya?" tanya Popuri kaget.

"Memang sih, kelihatannya dia jago berantem..." sela Karen.

"Berani-beraninya berantem ama aku selagi aku mabuk!!" Kai nongol. "Padahal, aku dengar dari ibu-ibu, kalau Claire kangen banget sama aku!"

"Tunggu!" Claire menghentikan perdebatan. "Tunggu sebentar! Kai, tadi kau bilang, 'Claire kanget banget ama kamu'?"

"Iya!" jawab Kai.

"Enggak! Kamu itu cuma temanku kok! Setauku, kemarin malam, kamu mabuk, ngaku-ngaku kalau kamu itu suamiku!" jelas Claire. "Memangnya siapa yang bilang kalau aku kangen sama kamu?"

"Trio ibu-ibu ini yang bilang ke aku!" tunjuk Kai.

Claire yang dari dulu jadi korban trio B'GOS, mulai jengkel.

"Dasar begooo!" teriak Claire. "Jadi yang ngira seisi penduduk kalau Griffin nantang Kai berantem, dan membuat Kai ngira kalau aku jatuh cinta mati-matian sama Kai itu kalian, _mistress_?!"

"Ma... Maksudmu apa, Claire?" tanya Cliff bingung.

"Begini." Claire menjelaskan. "Kemarin, pasti Kai dibilang dari trio ibu-ibu kalau aku ini kangen mati-matian ama Kai. Lalu, saat malam, Kai datang ke rumahku dalam keadaan mabuk, dan masih mengira kalau aku ini mabuk cina ama Kai. Saat Griffin datang menolongku, dia tak sengaja memukul Kai! Pasti trio ibu-ibu bilang lagi ke semua penduduk kalau Griffin menantang Kai berantem!"

"Ja... Jadi ini cuma kesalah pahaman, Claire?" tanya Mayor.

"Iya! Kalian pulang aja! Ini cuma gosip belaka ibu-ibu enggak ada kerjaan!!!" teriak Claire kesal.

Semua penduduk pulang dengan lega, kecuali trio B'GOS.

Claire dan Griffin menatap trio B'GOS kesal.

"Bagaimana, sayang?" tanya Griffin. "Mereka bertiga mau diapakan supaya kapok ngasih gosip enggak bener?"

"Eee.... Enaknya diapain ya?"

GLEK...

Trio ibu-ibu sweatdropped.

_+_

Chapter tak ada kerjaan ini selesai~

RnR~~

Claire: -evil smile- Kira-kira diapain yaa...

Griffin: -evil smile- Sebelum kita siksa trio B'GOS, kita siksa dulu authoressnya...

Claire: Setuju... Udah lama aku pingin nyiksa authoress jelek ini... -evil smile again-

AA: Hah? APA?!

Claire & Griffin: Sini, Anisha Asakura.... -muncul aura jahat-

AA: KYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!


End file.
